Gimme danger, little stranger
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: Danse, danse, danse, disent les volatiles. Alors elle danse, danse, danse. Monet/Lafitte!


Salutations à la populace! Après m'être égarée sur le fandom de SLG, je repasse du bon côté de la Force avec ce modeste petit ficlet qui ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, soyons honnêtes. Le pairing me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, je voulais d'ailleurs le mettre dans Feuer Frei!, et...Eh bien j'attends vos réactions!

(en parlant de Feuer Frei!, je sais que ce n'est pas trop le lieu, mais peu importe, le chapitre 9 me donne beaucoup de fil à retordre, pairing compris. Mais j'y travaille, promis!)

Pour ce qui est de la nature des deux personnages, comme ils sont apparus avec et sans ailes, je considère qu'ils peuvent donc se métamorphoser à leur guise. (Les Harpies, comme les Sirènes, pouvant se transformer en une humaine à partir d'un certain âge me paraît une théorie très plausible.)

Disclaimer: One Piece appartient à Oda quand au titre, il vient de la chanson _Gimme danger_ d'Iggy Pop, qui est merveilleusement belle, une de mes préférés de lui. Si vous recherchez une musique d'ambiance, mettez **View of Silence** de Joe Hisaishi. Vraiment, faites le, l'ayant écrite avec, je pense qu'elle colle le mieux possible au texte. éoè

* * *

**Gimme danger, little stranger**

Dans un frottement de plumes, Lafitte ne peut pas effacer le sourire sur ses lèvres peintes. Il rabat ses ailes sur elle, l'attire à lui. Gauche un instant, elle darde son regard dans le sien, à lui en crever les pupilles. Son assurance, l'ironie sur les pattes d'oies de ses yeux plissés, son long cou de cygne, sa langue tendre, râpeuse et perfide, tout cela la rend belle, plus belle que les autres. Il lui trouve un air céleste, une grâce aérienne qu'il croyait uniquement réservée aux oiseaux. Il l'aime, **peut être**.

Parfois, il a envie de l'enfermer dans une cage dorée, aux barreaux suffisamment espacés pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser, trop proches les uns des autres pour qu'elle puisse penser s'échapper. Il voudrait qu'elle soit sienne, uniquement sienne. Il voudrait être le seul à pouvoir la contempler. C'est un égoïste, il n'en doute pas, il vit avec lui tous les jours. Mais il la sait libre par essence, elle est comme ça, attachée aux nuées. Il comprend, lui aussi.

Parfois, il a envie qu'elle s'en aille, sa présence l'étouffe, elle le noie en tapinois, plante ses griffes dans son thorax. Il la méprise aussi. Parce qu'il sait qu'elle ne le tuera pas, il le fera avant elle. Oui, d'un couteau, il transpercerait sans un remords sa chair à travers ses atours, par amour.

_Gimme danger, little stranger._ Sa voix murmure aux murs, dans ses bras, elle le leurre, est ailleurs. Elle pense, **peut être**. Elle passe sa main contre sa joue, vient tripoter l'anneau à son oreille. Leurs sourires s'étirent, glissent comme un remous sur l'eau. Sans y prendre gare, ils s'égarent un peu. Oh, pas beaucoup, ils ne sont pas si fous. Juste assez pour se laisser s'envoler, voilà tout. Lui aussi se surprend à effleurer son visage, emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Monet penche la tête, distraite. À travers la fenêtre, elle voit les chauves-souris voleter dans le vent chaud de la nuit. Cinq mètres au-dessus d'elle, le plafond l'écrase. Elle se détache de lui, elle n'en peut plus. Elle tournoie, comme ça, pour le bonheur de claquer ses pieds contre le parquet, pour retrouver cette sensation qui lui manque. Elle fuit les bras accueillants, les sourires tentants, les murs trop blancs ; trop vides. Il n'y a rien d'autre que le bruit du bois sous ses serres, de ses ailes fouettant l'air, d'un silence heureux de se taire.

« Danse, danse, danse, disent les volatiles. » Alors elle danse, danse, danse. Elle danse pour les moments passés, le présent fatigué, les souvenirs à venir. Elle danse au rythme du ciel, d'une musique qui est la seule à l'atteindre, d'une vie vrillée, évadée.

Ses pas trouvent seuls leur place sur le monde, ils ont cette âme vagabonde de ceux qui ont parcouru l'onde. Elle les laisse s'emporter, l'emporter, vers une autre réalité. Elle bombe le torse, respire avec force. Elle s'efface, perd son reflet dans la glace, le recroise, fugace, l'abandonne de guerre lasse. Un ouragan passe. Ses jambes brûlent, le parquet craque. Elle danse, danse, danse, c'est tout.

Une lueur électrique au loin tache l'encre nocturne. Essoufflée, elle se laisse tomber. Lafitte s'assied près d'elle. Il ne pense à rien, ne pense rien. Elle est juste ici, toute proche, c'est bien ainsi. Elle le regarde, quelque chose en elle se rallume. Ça lui fait mal, c'en est aveuglant de clarté. Elle l'aime, **peut être**. Elle ne veux pas vraiment le savoir, elle craint une farce des Moires, un fil enchevêtré par erreur.

Il se penche sur elle, souffle une brise zéphyrienne. Son maquillage a coulé, il a l'air d'un clown triste étrangement apaisé. Il l'embrasse doucement, comme un papillon sur sa peau. Leurs plumes se mêlent, frêles. Ils peuvent se briser à tout moment, au moindre coup de vent, dans un grand tremblement de cœur. Ils ne pensent qu'au leur, parce qu'ils sont égoïstes, parce que c'est leur seul moyen de vivre et survivre.

Monet agrippe la tête de l'homme entre ses bras, l'amène contre elle, contre sa poitrine, contre son sein, contre son myocarde frétillant, envers et contre tout. Il l'entend battre, l'écoute se battre. Leurs regards se croisent, se décroisent, s'enlacent. Ils chuchotent des mots aux allures de Don Quichotte, frémissent dans le vent que brassent les moulins. Bientôt, ils vont s'en aller, s'envoler.

S'ils s'aiment ?_ Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps._


End file.
